


The Fall of Rune

by PitchBlackWings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Feralis, Feralis look like pumas but act like star trek intelligent wolves, Flowers, Gosh i worked so hard on this, I still cannot tag, Kingdom of Rune, M/M, Madness, Much higher tech than Earth has, Murder, This makes like zero sense out of context, Viatia, and it makes no sense, but imma post it anyways, if you need context feel free to ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: Making a new world with my friend and we were working on lore and uh---This came out???Welcome to Viatia I guess
Relationships: Randal/Teeth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	The Fall of Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explination!
> 
> Feralis are like pumas, multicolored pumas, with the intelligence of a star trek alien thing. Much higher than Earth's technology/IQ average.
> 
> This partakes in the Rune kingdom which has gone to pot after King Teeth has basically become a bloody murderous force to any who even slightly disagree with his ordeals.  
> Randal is Teeth's mate, and he disagrees in secret too, which leads him to rebels, who plan on assasinating Teeth.
> 
> Which leads us to our current scenario.
> 
> TW for death and murder and just general angst I guess

Teeth hummed softly to himself as he watered the plants he kept in the throne room.

The blue watering can passed over the bright red flowers accenting his throne, adding a bit of his favorite color to the otherwise impressive but drab chair.

The Feralis had always had an affinity for flowers, regardless of tribe, and Teeth was no exception. Taking care of his plants was... therapeudic.

His favorite plant was the one outside, however, right next to the bridge over the small stream that ran through the palace grounds. Randal had picked it out for him when it was still little, but after much care, Teeth had grown the sprout into a magnificent tree. He liked to stargaze with Randal underneath it when he had free time. 

Unfortunately, his free time was dwindling. The rebels were growing more and more active, and Teeth spent much of his time at public executions. The punishment was servere, but he didn't worry about it. The important thing was the message it sent to his subjects. _I am strong and dangerous, and my enemies will perish. Obey me._

Teeth had invited Randal to come, but after the first execution, Randal seemed to be sick, and then refused to come to any such activities in the future. Teeth found that to be slightly worrying. If Randal was to be his mate and co-ruler in the future, he would need to be able to stomach a bit of blood and death.

But Randal seemed very afraid, so Teeth let it go for now. They could work on it in the future.

Speak of the handsome devil-!

"Hello, Randal!" Teeth gave the other Feralis a warm greeting as he walked into the throne room. "Haven't seen you at all today- I was starting to worry a bit!"

He carefully placed his watering can down on the floor and rushed to nuzzle Randal lovingly, giving his side a playful nudge. "Where've you been?"

The other Feralis was silent for a long time. Teeth looked at him worriedly.

When Randal finally spoke, it was in a quiet voice, barely audible.

"...Do you have to kill the rebels you capture, Teeth?"

Teeth sighed. Not this again...  
"Look, Randy, I have to do what I have to do. Society is messed up and this is how I'm going to fix it. The rules need to be strict and servere, and I have to kill the rule-breakers. This is the only way to get things back to how they were before."

"Before the Great Divide?" Randal said questioningly, still very quiet. "Killing the rebels will help us get peace back again?"

"Yes, love," Teeth said, happy Randal seemed to be getting it. "Peace."

Randal looked away. "…I see."

"I'm glad you do, Randal. Everything will be better once all those rebels are dead." Teeth rubbed his head against Randal's shoulder gently.

Randal, however, stepped away.  
"Hey, Teeth?"

"Yes, Randy?" Teeth tilted is head to one side curiously.

"I have a gift... for you. It's… that's why I've been gone all day."  
The smaller Feralis was having trouble getting his words out. Maybe he was worried Teeth wouldn't like the gift?  
If so, Randal's fears were unbased. Randal could give Teeth a STICK and Teeth would love it, just because Randal had given it to him.

"Oh? What is it?" Teeth's voice was filled to the brim with curiosity.

Randal took a deep breath. "Could you... c-close your eyes? So.. it'll be a surprise for you?"

Teeth chuckled good-naturedly. "Of course." He promptly shut his eyelids firmly and turned around for good measure.

"I… I love you, T-Teeth..."

Teeth smiled broadly. How adorable.... "I love you too, Randal."

He did not expect what came next.

"I'm s-sorry..."

Sorry? Aww, did he think Teeth wouldn't like the gift? Poor Randal really needed to work on his confidence- without Teeth, he'd be eaten up out there. But then again, that's what mates were for, right? To be there for each other!

"Randal, I promise, whatever the gift is, if it's from you, I'm going to love it, I swea--"

There was the signature _'BrrZZtt'_ of a I0-N plasma gun readying its blaster, and then a searing heat in the back of his head.

Teeth's entire body seized up, not processing anything except the pain, now like a rod stabbing straight through his skull, from the back to his forehead.

He fell to the floor, twitching slightly, spasms running through his body. He could barely move, but forced his eyes to turn to Randal. Someone had attacked them--!

All he saw was his mate's face, tears running down his face.

A still-smoking plasma gun was held in his paw.

"R....Rand...al....?" Teeth's voice wouldn't work, it wouldn't _work-!_

His significant other fell to his knees next to Teeth, tears dripping down onto his mate's body. "I'm so sorry, Teeth, I'm so sorry-! I'm s-so..!!"

Randal clutched Teeth's limp body close to his chest, sobbing so hard he shook both of them.

The life faded from Teeth's eyes slowly, disbelief etched for all eternity on his face.

The ruler of the Kingdom of Rune has fallen today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa haha you actually read it!
> 
> Comments, questions about the world, kudos, whatever? Lay em on me! 
> 
> And tell me if yall want Randal's POV because i'm not sure if I wanna post that just yet or no....


End file.
